Unexpectedly wonderful
by biababy88
Summary: Maddie gives up resisting the love and attraction by David


It had started like any other thread in front of officials, he wanted to accept the case and she does not. What was something ordinary has become something big, without her knowing why everything started. But it could not continue, not as two strangers, not after all they lived together, and not after that time they were in the same room she felt damp and aching in places where she should not hurt. Definitely David Addison had this power over her.

It was night, everyone had gone. David sat in his chair staring out the window of his office the night in LA. Even after Chicago, even after the loss of the baby, even after the failure of Annie, David still could not understand why still loved Maddie and still let her control her feelings. Still lost in his thoughts he saw the open door of his office, did not need to turn to know who was there.

Maddie sighed, she had decided it would be a doer, gets to stay in their comfort zone empty and lonely, she wanted David and wanted it now. Without thinking go his chair, sat on his lap and kissed him with all fervor and love saved on your chest.

After the initial shock David kissed her back, their tongues began to duel, more hungry, more aggressive. "David" she gasped, moaning softly as he drew on his lips and chin. He go upwards with her in his arms, leaning her against the nearest wall.

She trembled, her heart thundering in my chest like a moment of clarity came upon her. It was the kind of feeling that usually came right before something big happened in your life, something she was not sure it'll work, but she knew she had to give him a chance anyway.

And then he was kissing her again.  
Her whole body collapsed, the need for low resolution in his stomach. Maddie ran her fingers through his hair, grunting against him, while his hands slid down her body and grabbed at her thighs, lifting her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The world turned, need to overcome them. Kisses hot, with frantic tongue, lips and teeth as his hips began to grind together. She was desperate to feel it, it had been a long time they were together, rubbing his hand on his chest and stomach muscle surprisingly, she was touched by the impressive bulge in his pants. Rubbing and teasing until they had enough.

"Maddie ..."

She smiled, lowering the zipper so she could reach the front of his boxers and free him from the confines of his pants. He was hot and hard, absolutely perfect in your eyes. Small fingers tightened around him, caressing him, causing shiver of pleasure as both hips bucked and he brushed the damp silk she wore under her dress.

It was this that pushed her over the edge. Like a lightning tingling in your skin, causing it to throb and whimper with desire. She needed him. Now. After so much time apart, the baby's loss, of the sense of betrayal to watch he it with Annie, the eagerness to be in your arms again.

Pulling the panties aside, she guided him through his heat, creating head back as he finally fell into her. Lost in the delicious sensation of her closed eyes, swollen lips pursed, she was too distracted to register your hot breath tickling the side of his neck until after the dull sting of his teeth have pierced his skin. She whistled and he paused, licking the wound shortly before moving to his forehead rested together, their restraint is actually being tested, they both savored the moment.

Maddie raised his face, his eyelashes fluttering open. She needed to see those green eyes with lust. He did melt in your arms, long forgotten by flexing the muscles around it. He groaned, instinctively pushing inside her, feeling so perfect that she was certain that this is exactly where it should be and where they should never have left. Her hips rolled together, each enjoying the sensation, but before long she became impatient. Pressing the nozzle forward she grabbed her own mouth with his tongue, letting out her lips in a repeated motion that he soon mirrored below.

From there, it was not long. All he could think and feel the breath and he was. Every breath and every whisper of pleasure and longing. David moaned, his teeth nibbling his lower lip, tongue flicking through it, and accidentally bit his nails in the neck. Its heady scent revolved around it, the pace more and more difficult and faster. Driving to the conclusion, to be lost in each other. And just when she thought she could bear more, the angle of her hips moved, sliding against her in a way that made his mouth fall open and your mind goes blank gloriously.

The pleasant burning building between her legs intensified tenfold, stuttering breath on the back of your throat. She could feel all your muscles lock in anticipation, the emotion that ran through it each time he pushed into her, the outline of his body against hers, leaving them bruised toes on his hip. But nothing compared to feeling it tremble in her arms, wailing his release from his ear. Your whole world exploded. Send it floating around him in waves so powerful that the room seemed weak and all she heard was the sound of his own pulse thundering in his ears.

Eventually, they slowed to a stop. Oxygen flow back into your system, clinging to the feeling that she happily floated back down from the clouds.

"God ... David, is was ... Unexpectedly wonderful ! "


End file.
